falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ardent Vortex (Outlaw)
|race = Pegasus |sex = Stallion |statusintro = Alive |eyes = |mane = Jade with a single, lime-green stripe |coat = Royal Blue |cutie mark = An Ouroboros- the serpent swallowing its own tail.}} Ardent Vortex is a pegasus stallion bent on overthrowing the government of the Grand Pegasus Enclave and using its military strength to conquer the Wasteland. He appears in Fallout: Equestria - Outlaw. History Backstory Ardent Vortex was a pegasus stallion who was born in the Enclave city of Cyclonus. At an undisclosed point in time, Ardent Vortex discovered that the government of the Grand Pegasus Enclave was lying to its citizens about the status of the Wasteland, and that the conditions were indeed stable enough to begin rebuilding and repopulating. After learning of this fact, Vortex began rallying anyone willing to listen to him to his cause during a two-year period of time in the Enclave known as the Vortex Rebellions. Vortex and his forces never outwardly rebelled, but the charismatic stallion held many rallies where he would inform the masses about the Wasteland's living conditions, with intentions to eventually overthrow the Enclave's governing body and take command of its forces himself. Vortex was always outwardly hostile towards Wasteland inhabitants at his rallies, and he even planned to use the Enclave's military might to conquer the Wasteland in the name of the pegasi. Fearing his attack, the council authorizes a black operation, and sends a five-pony team to assassinate him during a speech at his home city, one of whom was Mach. After being alerted to the assassination attempt by a novice mistake made by the team, Vortex flees the rally, disguising himself amongst two other body doubles. After being cornered by the assassination team's squad leader, Vortex skillfully snaps her neck before being tackled by an enraged Mach. The two share a brief exchange before Mach's words send Vortex into a fury and he forces the unknowing Enclave trooper to look beneath the clouds, showing him that it is indeed possible to live on the surface. Mach, disgusted by Vortex's intent to rule the Wasteland instead of helping its occupants, manages to stealthily grab his combat knife and stab Vortex in the chest, whereupon he falls below the clouds and is not heard from again, presumed dead. Present Day Vortex had, unknown to Mach and the Enclave, survived the assassination attempt. Bitter over his attempted murder, Vortex claims the knife used to stab him, and waits patiently for his moment to exact revenge, all the while continuing to plot and scheme in order to eventually put his plan to conquer the Wasteland in motion. When Vortex hears of Mach's defection from the Enclave, he changes his plans to include the unknowing pegasus. Waiting patiently in the hope that his nemesis would find his way to Buckston, Vortex sets a trap when he learns of Mach's arrival. Vortex corners Mach, who does not recognize his identity right away, and poses as an Enclave Major, assigning him four missions to be completed, with the promise of re-establishing a truce with the local Steel Ranger contingent and calling off the Enclave's hunt for him. Mach completes the missions, culminating with the acquisition of important Steel Ranger data, which he gives to Vortex before he reveals his identity, stabbing Mach in the chest with the very knife Mach used eight years prior. Vortex had informed the Rangers of Mach's whereabouts before committing the act and leaves him for dead, hoping the Rangers would finish him in an especially painful, torturous way. Using the data stolen for him by Mach, Vortex begins trying to reform his old following of rebels in order to assemble a force sizable enough to assault the Enclave. To do this, he uses Mach's recon observations coupled with the locations of various population centers from the Steel Ranger data to acquire test subjects for the purposes of experimentation, his eventual goal being to artificially create pegasi via mutation. Mach stumbles in upon one such test, during which Vortex injects an unwilling mare with an unknown substance, causing her to mutate into a disgusting abomination. Vortex was last seen fleeing after unleashing the creature on Mach, and shooting his companion, Greaser, in order to keep the furious pegasus in line. Relationships Mach - Vortex considers Mach to be an only somewhat competent adversary, underestimating the stallion's resolve on several different occasions. Traits Appearance Ardent Vortex is a royal blue stallion with a jade green, slicked-back mane that has a lighter, lime-green stripe running through it. His cutie mark depicts an ouroboros, a serpent devouring its own tail. Originally fond of custom-tailored suits, Vortex employs an Enclave officer's uniform in order to decieve Mach, but was most recently seen wearing a lighter, custom-made set of combat armor uniquely tailored to his tastes. Ardent Vortex is rarely seen without his two power-armored subordinates, Crosswind and Sideslip. Personality Ardent Vortex is an incredibly cunning, manipulative pony. His charismatic nature makes it easy for him to sway others to his way of thinking, and he has gathered a large following in a small amount of time as a result. Vortex has been shown to have megalomaniacal tendencies, and his long-term goal involves overthrowing the government he was once a part of in order to seize control of its military assets and conquer the Wasteland in its entirety. Abilities Vortex is deceptively acrobatic and skilled at close quarters combat, and has been shown to posess lightning-quick reflexes on at least two seperate occasions. His razor-keen intellect allows him to weave complex webs of deception, granting him the ability to manipulate even the most clever of individuals with ease. Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Minor Characters Category:Pegasus ponies